


5x14: What We Have

by nightbirdrises



Series: S5 Reaction Drabbles [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbirdrises/pseuds/nightbirdrises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt can't fall asleep after their discussion (and subsequent make-up sex).</p>
            </blockquote>





	5x14: What We Have

**Author's Note:**

> ([tumblr](http://princehummel.tumblr.com/post/81462282497))

_I think I should move out._

Maybe he should have seen it coming - or maybe he did and just didn't want to think about it. For all that their ultra-close quarters the last few months have overwhelmed him, he has not, for one second, considered telling Blaine to move out. And now Blaine's about to do that on his own, and he has agreed that it's the mature thing to do.

It still kind of sucks, no matter how adult they're being about all of this.

At the moment they're tangled up in each other in bed, shamelessly naked the way they usually are after sex. Except this time, Blaine has fallen asleep before they could rummage around for their nightclothes. Kurt, for his part, hasn't wanted to get up and inevitably wake him. If one of their friends happens to come in and see them like this, well, that's their problem right now. Regardless of what Blaine thinks, the curtains  _do_  serve a purpose. Though he has to admit that the lack of soundproofing is an issue.

Kurt brings his hand up to stroke over Blaine's cheek, smiling when Blaine shifts in his sleep in response, leaning into the touch.

What they're doing will protect what they have. Kurt agrees with that wholeheartedly, knows that if they kept on doing what they've been doing now that the initial thrill of finally being in the same place has worn off, it'll just royally mess them up. And he  _really_  doesn't want that to happen, not again.

But.

But he'll miss this, falling asleep with Blaine and waking up with him - or waking up to the sound of breakfast being made, since apparently Blaine loves nothing more than to spoil him. Which is kind of perfect, seeing as he'd been the one doing  _everything_  for himself before his fiancé graduated. It's refreshing, even if it's a little over-the-top lately.

He'll miss the little things that come with sharing a living space, like grocery shopping and brushing their teeth and making their bed and picking out each other's clothes for the day.

(Or rather, Kurt picking out Blaine's clothes and Blaine making a valiant but often failed effort.)

Those things have become a part of them over the last few months and now they're going to be gone. Not forever, of course - they're getting married, after all. But in the time that they've agreed to take in order to own some space, have some boundaries... Kurt will miss it, whether he wants to or not.

"You're still awake," Blaine mumbles; Kurt startles a little, not having noticed that Blaine's starting to blink his eyes open. "You're wide awake. What's wrong?"

"Can't sleep," Kurt says. Blaine frowns at him.

"Was the not-really-make-up sex not hot enough?" he asks, and he looks so genuinely concerned that this is the problem that Kurt laughs.

"No, god no," he assures him, finding Blaine's hand with his own and taking hold. "The sex was amazing and  _so_  hot. No, I was just thinking."

"Good thinking or bad thinking?"

"Neither," Kurt says after a moment. "You know, I never thought that we'd be separated again. Even if it is only temporary and definitely necessary."

"Same here. But we'll be okay. Right?"

"Right, of course. More than okay." Blaine smiles and tucks himself closer to Kurt, his nose brushing Kurt's neck and making him hiss.

"Oh, sorry. Bruises?" he asks, pulling back to give Kurt a pleased look, his gaze drifting to the marks that are undoubtedly there.

"Yep," Kurt says, sighing dramatically. "Because my fiancé can't seem to realize that my skin is like a fragile canvas and that anything he does to it will linger for hours."

"I'm really not complaining." Blaine kisses the corner of his mouth and sits up, stretching.

"Where are you going?"

"I thought that maybe you could use some warm milk to help you sleep. Would that be okay, or..." Kurt nearly begs Blaine to stay forever in that moment, but he refrains.

"That'd be perfect."

Blaine runs his hand through Kurt's sex-mussed hair and gets up, grabbing a pair of sweatpants and pulling them on before he brushes past the curtains. Kurt turns onto his stomach and breathes in the smell of Blaine, aware that once he moves out, this bed will just be Kurt's for a while.

After a few minutes of listening to Blaine quietly work in the kitchen, Kurt gets up and puts on a pair of pajama pants. He yawns as he walks into the kitchen; before Blaine can react to his appearance, he's pressing himself up against Blaine's back, his chin propped up on Blaine's shoulder.

"Were you missing me?" Blaine says teasingly, stirring the milk so it's not scalding.

"I will be," Kurt mumbles. Blaine turns around in Kurt's arms and hands him the mug of warm milk.

"You know, I-I don't  _have_  to move out," Blaine says slowly, looking at Kurt as he takes a sip of his drink. "I guess I could always sleep on the couch, or something."

Kurt shakes his head. "I'm not going to let my own fiancé sleep on the couch in our...  _my_  home," he corrects himself, glancing down at the mug in his hand. "We're making the right decision."

Blaine tips his chin up and kisses him, soft and sweet. "We are. And you know what?"

"Hm?"

"This means we can have date nights," Blaine says happily, leaving another kiss on Kurt's cheek. "I can pick you up or vice versa, like we used to, and we can go out on a date and talk about our day because we won't have just shared the whole day with each other already."

"We still have all those classes together," Kurt reminds him. Blaine shrugs.

"Doesn't mean we won't have anything to talk about," he says. "And then afterwards we can... probably come  _here_ , since Rachel's always so busy, and have post-date sex."

It's only now that Kurt realizes they're back in their bedroom ( _my bedroom_ , he thinks) and Blaine's falling back onto the bed with a soft thump. Kurt finishes off his milk and sets the mug aside, ignoring the part of him that's begging him to take it to the sink and rinse it. He can ignore that this one time.

"Will post-date sex be as hot as almost-make-up sex?" he asks, settling himself on his side, his elbow keeping him propped up so he can look down at Blaine.

"I don't know if anything can be hotter than make-up sex," Blaine says. "But I'd like to limit the number of times we're making up for something, anyway."

"Agreed." Kurt wraps an arm over Blaine's waist and pulls himself close, so his head is tucked against Blaine's chest. He sighs, deep and content, noticing that he's (finally) starting to drift off. "Blaine?"

"Yeah, sweetheart?" Kurt smiles, rubbing his thumb over Blaine's hip.

"Don't ever forget that I love you and everything we have together. You are so incredibly special to me and I know it's not always obvious, but--"

"I know," Blaine says softly, kissing the top of his head. "I love you too."

Kurt can't keep himself from dropping further into sleep, but he manages to say, "Remind me to send Elliott a homemade fruit basket to apologize for us using him as relationship counseling."

"I will," Blaine says, chuckling a little. "Go to sleep, Kurt."

"Yeah, okay," Kurt murmurs, giving up the fight against sleep as Blaine traces soothing circles into his side. Maybe this bed will just be his for a while, as will this room, but this? Them? It's  _theirs_ ; they belong to each other, both hold each other dear. That's more than enough in itself. "Love you."

"Mm, goodnight."


End file.
